


Safe Harbours

by twoheartedalien



Series: Weather the Storm [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Collars, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: This is a collection of one shots, both smut and fluff, that I will be posting that are set during and after the events of Anchors. No one shots will be posted that could possible spoil anything in Anchors before it's finished so read away!





	1. First Date

Lena bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet as she waited for Widowmaker to finish getting ready. She’d finally managed to convince her to go on a  _ proper  _ date and it had been harder than Lena had originally thought it’d be. Widowmaker had kept insisting that they didn’t need to do ‘such things’ because they already spent all their time together already. It had taken begging for Widowmaker to finally give in, but it wasn’t until now that she’d figured out  _ why  _ Widowmaker had been so hesitant. Lena pushed open the door to the bathroom, tilting her head and frowning at the sight that greeted her. Makeup products littered the counter, half applied on Widowmaker’s face.

“Come on, luv. Don’t cover yourself up like that.” 

“You only say that because you wish to leave already, chérie.” Widowmaker gave her bittersweet smile in the mirror as Lena stood behind her, arms sliding around her waist.

“Nah, it’s more than that, luv. You know I like you how you are already. Don’t have to cake your face in makeup for me.” Lena pressed a kiss to her shoulder. 

Widowmaker let Lena hold her in silence for a moment before hesitantly speaking up. “You do not wish for me to be more normal?” 

Lena snorted a laugh and hugged her waist tighter, “What part of me seems normal to you? Got a big red torch in the middle of my chest. Think we make a great pair, actually.”

Widowmaker’s lips twisted in trepidation, being somewhat convinced by Lena’s words but still uncertain. 

“You don’t have to go without it. If you wanna wear the makeup, I’ll support you. Just know you don’t have to do that to seem normal around me.” Lena gave her one last squeeze and a light kiss on her neck before leaving her alone in the bathroom. 

When Widowmaker reemerged from the bathroom, the makeup that she had begun applying to her face had been washed off, leaving her with her ‘normal’ blue skin tone. Lena grinned and wrapped herself around her in a tight hug, happy to see she’d been reassured enough to take the risk. After a few moments of Lena clinging to her and pressing kisses to her face, Widowmaker let out a low groan of frustration.

“Lena, focus. We cannot go on our date if you spend the entire evening clinging to me like this.” Widowmaker put a hand on Lena’s chest and created some space between them.

Lena giggled and took her hand instead, but not before sneaking another kiss, leading them out of Widowmaker’s room, “Sorry, luv. You’re right, let's go!”

Lena had purposefully refused to tell Widowmaker where they were going for their date, only saying ‘leave it up to me’ when she finally acquiesced to going. She stood with a single eyebrow raised once they arrived at the carnival. It certainly hadn’t been what she was expecting but it was  _ very Lena. _

“You should have told me it was outside, cherie. I would not have worn my nice blouse if I knew.” Widowmaker’s pout was almost audible as she tug at the hem of her shirt, bringing a small smile to Lena’s face. 

Lena shrugged off her bomber jacket and draped it over her shoulders, “Here, wear my jacket, luv. Use it to keep your nice shirt clean.” 

Widowmaker slipped her arms through the sleeves with a quiet  _ merci _ , tugging at the shorter sleeves slightly. 

“Looks a lot nicer on you, luv. Maybe you should keep it.” Lena said with a smile, taking Widowmaker’s hand and tugging her along to some of the rides. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to find out Widowmaker seemed to get motion sick very easily, even on the kiddie rides they tried. After the fourth ride they tried ending with Widowmaker leaning over a bin, slender fingers to her lips as she tried to keep her lunch down, Lena finally gave up trying to find something that worked. She rubbed Widowmaker’s back, trying to soothe her as her eyes darted around the carnival, looking for something to do next that involved a little less motion. She grinned as she spotted the games nearby. 

“Widow? How ‘bout we play some games, yeah? There’s even a shooting one, I’m sure you’ll be good at it.” 

Widowmaker only gave her a hum of acknowledgement before Lena began tugging her away, heading for the stalls. The first stop was the shooting game and Lena slapped some notes down on the counter, beaming at the attendant as he set up the tin cans at the back. Lena picked up her rifle and settled the butt of it against her shoulder, taking aim. She could see Widowmaker doing the same next to her out of the corner of her eye. 

Lena emptied the rounds from the rifle at the tin cans, one by one taking every single one of them down and grinned up at the attendant, as she tried to decide what prize she would be claiming. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the frustrated grumbles from her left, prompting her to look to where Widowmaker stood. Widowmaker had managed to miss  _ every single can  _ and seemed to be trying to find something wrong with the rifle, as though looking for something to blame for why she’d lost. Lena tried to restrain her giggles until Widowmaker fixed her with an venomous glare. Her eyes narrowed and Lena’s laugh died in her throat. 

“This game is rigged. There is no way that I lost.” Widowmaker announced, slamming the rifle back down onto the counter before stalking away, huffing with her arms crossed against her chest. Lena made sure to collect her prize before following.

“Luv!” Lena called after her, trying to catch up, “Widow! Wait for me!” She hobbled after her, soft toy in her arms. 

Widowmaker finally slowed to a stop and waited for Lena, rolling her eyes but a smile playing on her lips at the sight of what Lena had picked at the stall. It was a  _ massive _ soft toy, a giant purple spider. Not quite the right colour, Widowmaker thought, but it was close enough. 

“Saw this on the shelf and thought of you.” Lena grinned, holding it out to her. 

“Very thoughtful of you, chérie.” She smiled, reaching out to cup Lena’s cheek and pressed a brief kiss to her lips before taking the toy from her and placing it under her arm. 

“What do you want to do now? You didn’t like the rides or the games very much so…” She trailed off, watching Widowmaker look around the carnival for ideas. 

“I want to go on the Ferris Wheel.” Widowmaker announced with a determined nod. 

“You sure, luv? You didn’t take to the other moving things around here very well.” 

“Oui.” 

Lena shrugged, “Well, alright, if you’re sure.” She let her hand slip into Widowmaker’s free one, heading over to the ride together. 

It was a red, rickety old thing that even made Lena a bit nervous, but it was the thing that Widowmaker wanted so she would get on it, even if it looked like it was about to get free from its hinges and roll away at any moment. After waiting in line for a few minutes, they finally got strapped in, their legs hanging from the squeaky seat. Lena positioned the spider comfortably between them and tapped her fingers on the bar in front of them as they waited for the ride to move. It jerked forward with a loud creaking noise that made Lena jump in the seat and Widowmaker laughed. She reached over and carded her fingers through Lena’s hair, drawing a pleased hum from her. Lena let out a nervous squeak when the wheel came to a stop with them at the top, the seat swinging back and forth just a tad too much for Lena’s liking. 

Widowmaker pulled Lena in for a kiss, cupping both the back of her head and her cheek, reaching awkwardly over the plush spider between them. Lena giggled as Widowmaker pulled away. 

“What is so funny, chérie?” 

“Kiss at the top of the Ferris Wheel? That’s gay, luv.” Lena giggled even more as Widowmaker pinched at her cheek and pulled away. 

“Of course you would try and ruin the moment, Lena.” 

“Aw, don’t be like that.” She pouted, running her index finger up and down Widowmaker’s forearm before giving another squeak as the wheel started moving again. 

“You are exceptionally scared of a children’s ride, mon chou.” 

“Bugger off.” 

Lena’s shoulders sagged with relief the moment they stepped off the ride. She was starting to feel a bit of the chill from the night air but she refused to admit it, not wanting to have to ask Widowmaker for her jacket back. As soon as they got off the platform and back onto proper ground, Lena hugged her, slipping her arms between her blouse and her jacket. She gave her a deep kiss, distracting Widowmaker from the slight shake in her arms at the cold. 

“I thought kissing was  _ gay _ , Lena.” She murmured as Lena pulled away slightly. 

“Nah, just at the top of the Ferris Wheel, this is alright though. Needed a proper kiss from you.” Lena replied before going back in for another, Widowmaker humming as she kissed back.

“Are you sure that it is not just that you are cold, mon chou? You are shaking.” 

Lena pulled back slightly, wiggling her eyebrows up at Widowmaker. “Maybe I am, just a little. How ‘bout we go back to the car and you can  _ warm me up? _ Don’t think this jackets big enough for the both of us.” 

Widowmaker chuckled, kisses moving from Lena’s mouth down her jaw and just teasing at the top of her neck, “That sounds like a good idea to me.”  


	2. Collars

Lena held the leather collar in her right hand, standing in front of where Widowmaker knelt on the floor, both of them already stripped of their clothing. They’d discussed this, of course. After the first time they had sex and Lena had discovered Widowmaker’s more submissive side, she’d made a mental note to explore that later, once things calmed down. Lena had taken the chance to print out a big long checklist of kinks, toys, fetishes, roleplays - anything that Widowmaker might want a chance to explore. 

She’d given her the checklist and had it returned back to her a little less than a week later, and the things that Widowmaker had indicated she’d be interested in trying made Lena’s eyebrows raise in surprise. Of course, Lena had suspected her submissive streak went further than a bit of praising and rough handling but the variety of things she’d picked was truly interesting. Collars were only the tip of the iceberg, something for them to dip their toes in the water. 

“You sure you’re ready to go, luv?” Lena asked, reaching out and brushing strands of Widowmaker’s hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. She loved it whenever Widowmaker indulged her and let her hair down. 

“Oui.” Widowmaker replied, running her tongue along her lips, “I am ready.” 

As soon as she’d finished speaking, Lena brought the leather collar up to her neck, tightening bit by bit and letting go when it applied light pressure but didn’t attempt to cut her air off. 

“You look gorgeous like this.” Lena brought her hand up to Widowmaker’s chin, tilting her head back and brushing her lower lip with her thumb. She pressed her thumb into Widowmaker’s mouth, smiling as she opened up for her, sucking diligently on it without being asked. “Picture perfect, pet, maybe I should take one to keep as a memory?” She asked, smirking when Widowmaker replied with a needy sigh. Lena would keep  _ that  _ in mind for later. 

She stepped away from Widowmaker, withdrawing her thumb from her mouth and moving towards the bed, bending herself over the bed. Lena could hear Widowmaker pad behind her on her knees, coming up behind her and waiting patiently for permission to go further. Widowmaker had reluctantly owned up to this particular...  _ need _ after several glasses of wine at dinner one night after Sombra had hinted to Lena that Widowmaker was a little more… free with her words after some drinks. 

Lena, of course, had no issue with Widowmaker’s  _ appreciation  _ of her ass, or her apparently desperate need to eat it. She did love how embarrassed Widowmaker seemed to be to own up to this fantasy of hers, though. 

“Go ahead.” Lena smirked, she didn’t need to look at Widowmaker to know she was desperate to get started, “Start slow.” 

Cold, slender hands took hold of her ass, thumbs spreading her cheeks. Widowmaker hesitated for just a moment before finally closing the distance, bringing her tongue to Lena’s hole. She flattened her tongue, slowly swiping over it, taking her time to enjoy what she was  _ so glad  _ that Lena had agreed to. Lena moaned and twisted her fingers in the bedcovers as Widowmaker’s tongue pressed inside, surprised by how much she was enjoying it. She bit back her whimpers as it slid deeper. 

Her head rolled forward, forehead hitting the mattress as she failed to suppress a loud groan, eyes squeezing shut as she felt the wet but not quite warm tongue moving around inside her, fingernails digging into her cheeks. Lena felt Widowmaker moan against her, obviously enjoying it as much as she’d hoped to. 

“That’s enough, pet. Sit back.” Lena commanded when she felt herself getting breathless. 

Widowmaker sat back on her heels with a disappointed whine, giving Lena’s ass a kiss as she pulled away. Lena took in a few deep breaths, settling herself before standing up and  turning to face Widowmaker with a smirk on her face. She dug her fingers underneath the leather collar, pulling sharply and bringing Widowmaker to a more upright kneeling position. Widowmaker bit at her lower lip, her eyes glued to the floor as she waited for more instructions from Lena. 

Lena made a noise of consideration at the back of her throat, thinking through her choices before letting go of the collar. 

“Up on the bed. Hands and knees.” Lena watched as Widowmaker forced herself to her feet, wobbling on unsteady knees. 

She waited for Widowmaker to settle on the mattress on her hands and knees, before she spread herself for Lena’s view. She grabbed the bottle of lube off where it had been left on the bedside table, popping the cap and smearing it on her fingers, grinning at the way Widowmaker shuddered at the sound. Lena closed the gap between her and the bed, pressing herself up against Widowmaker’s ass and back, her mouth near her ear. 

“Such a  _ good girl _ .” She murmured, slowly easing her fingers into Widowmaker’s ass one by one and pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear, “So ready for me already, hm?” Lena asked as a third finger slipped inside so easily, “How ‘bout I return the favour?” 

Widowmaker whimpered, fingers digging into the mattress beneath her as she felt fingers moving inside her, kisses moving slowly down her spine. Teeth sunk into her left ass cheek without warning, making her cry out both in pleasure and pain. Lena kissed over the purple skin, soothing it before dropping to her knees beside the bed. 

The fingers stilled, and Widowmaker bit back a whine at the pause, forcing herself to stay still. Her patience was rewarded when a hot tongue swiped and lapped through her slick folds as the fingers inside her curled deliciously. 

“Such a gorgeous, slick cunt,” Lena murmured against her, earning another whimper before she returned to eating her out, tongue nudging at her clit, “You’re such a good girl, pet.” 

Lena’s free hand reached up and gripped Widowmaker’s hip, holding her in place as the fingers inside her began thrusting and curling ruthlessly, tongue lapping at her entrance. She smirked against her as she heard Widowmakers pants and wails, knowing that she was definitely getting close, the sounds music to her ears. She grazed her teeth against Widowmaker’s clit and  _ sucked, _ and Widowmaker’s hips jolted back against Lena’s mouth as she came, pressing her face against the sheets and moaning loudly, unashamed. 

Lena kept lapping at Widowmaker’s folds, slowly easing the movement of her fingers as Widowmaker rode out her orgasm before slowly removing her fingers entirely, drawing another whimper from her. She gave one last parting kiss to her cunt and pulled away, running her palm soothingly over the bite mark she had left on Widowmaker’s ass. 

“Good as you’d hoped, luv?” Lena asked, smiling warmly even though Widowmaker couldn’t see it with her back turned to her.  

"Better." She sighed, turning her head around to give Lena a hopeful look. "Cuddle?"   
"Of course." Lena eased her onto her back and wrapped herself around her, pulling Widowmaker close to her and burying her face in the crook of her neck, “Want to take the collar off?” She asked, running the tip of her index finger underneath it.

“Mmm… Non. I like… how it feels. It makes me feel safe.”

“You’re always safe with me, luv.” Lena said, pressing kisses along the skin around the leather.

“I know, ma chérie, I know.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox - Last Thursday at 2:05 PM  
> tfw fucking Widow is a telltale adventure  
> twoheartedalien - Last Thursday at 2:05 PM  
> Fuck you Clementine, stop judging me  
> Nox - Last Thursday at 2:05 PM  
> ahahah

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading :D Just wanted to post here to say that unfortunately I've hit a really hard financial spot at the moment and I'm looking for all the help I can get really, you can find out more about my situation and how to help out herehttps://twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com/post/167469043794/financial-hardship
> 
> No obligation to help but a reblog, kudos and sharing my fics would go along way if you can't spare any money at the moment! - Levi


End file.
